Mia
by Haytar96
Summary: A baby girl named Mia...is wanted by Ghost! Can Tony save her? Pepperony! I don't own IMAA!


**(A/N ok I got this idea a day or two ago and I thought all of you would like it….I got this idea from Person of Interest. Oh and I don't own that or IMAA)**

It was Pepper's turn to listen to the police scanner and boy was it boring! Pepper sighed as absolutely nothing happened in New York, she yawned and was about to nod off when suddenly the scanner kept going off about a clinic being broken into. "Better than nothing!" she said jumping up, she walked over to the control chair and hacked into the police's reports on the matter. At that moment Tony walked into the armory wearing dress pants and a button up shirt. Pepper smiled "a bit fancy for you…but I like it." She said getting out of the chair and putting her hands on her hips, Tony laughed. "Ya my dad dragged me to a lunch thing…" he said frowning, "I got something on the scanner." Pepper said just remembering. Tony with his mind made his armor fly toward him. It engulfed him in mettle, "What's wrong?" he asked his voice metallic. Pepper sighed "someone broke into a clinic downtown. It wasn't a robbery…they were looking for something." She said walking over to the big computer; she brought up some photos of the crime scene. "See all of the expensive stuff is still there and only one area was disturbed. But there's a catch, the alarms didn't go off. Someone got in without being detected." She said clicking through different pictures. The last picture was of a crib completely destroyed and baby things everywhere. "I'm thinking Ghost is behind this." Pepper said turning to face her armored boyfriend.

"Awesome work Pep!" Tony said opening his faceplate revealing a big smile. Pepper smiled back "Ya…I know I'm awesome…but I could be awesomer if you would fix my armor!" she said crossing her arms pouting. Tony smiled at the redhead and put his armored hand gently on her shoulder "I'll fix it! Don't worry. I'll be back soon." He said and leaned down to gently kiss her. Pepper smiled and kissed him back before he took off through the aerial exit. Pepper sighed and got into the control chair, "Ok Pep I'm here…what am I doing exactly?" Tony asked over the comm. System. "Well that was fast…ok Investigate. Look for something that indicates that Ghost has been there. Also talk to the employees, find out what they know." Pepper said knowingly. Tony laughed "what would I do without you?" he asked chuckling. Pepper smiled and replied "you'd probably die…"

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony walked into the clinic, a few police officers lingered taking in evidence. "Iron Man…what are you doing here?" one of the officers asked gruffly. "I have a feeling Ghost is involved with this…tell me what you got." Tony said with authority in his voice. The officer blinked and stuttered "the place was broken into…only nothing was taken. Just a crib was messed up. The alarm didn't sound either. A nurse came back from the store with one of the baby's that was here." He said and pointed a nurse holding a little girl.

Tony walked over to the nurse who was holding a baby girl. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked nicely. The nurse nodded "I went to the corner store with Mia….when I came back…her crib was in shambles and things were everywhere." She said rocking the baby. The baby looked up at Tony and was confused and slightly afraid of him. Noticing the child's distress Tony opened his faceplate and smiled at her. The baby giggled and reached a hand towards him, the nurse smiled "She likes you…she doesn't normally like strangers…" she said. Someone tapped on Tony's shoulder and he looked over to see the police captain, "Stark…we-"before he could begin Tony cut him off "Captain…Ghost is after her…I don't know why yet…she needs to be somewhere safe until then." The captain rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tony…what's going on?" Pepper asked curiously. "Maybe we can set her up in a foster home…or a safe house." The captain said looking at Iron Man, Tony nodded and jumped when Pepper started shouting in his ear. "Tony! Someone is coming! I think its Ghost!" Tony looked at his radar and saw that she was right. "Hide the baby! Ghost is coming!" He said urgently, the nurse nodded and ran out the door of the clinic holding Mia close. The officers drew their weapons; Tony kept his eyes on his radar watching the small dot move closer to him. "Come on Ghost…where are you…" he whispered. Tony suddenly flew backwards into a wall making smoke block everyone's vision. "Right here Stark." Ghost said aiming his gun at him.

The smoke cleared and Ghost was gone, Tony cursed and ran out the door. The nurse from before was running down the street holding a bundle in her arms, Ghost aimed his gun at the nurse. "NO!" Tony shouted but it was too late, the shot hit the nurse dead on. Ghost ran over to the dying woman and shouted angrily and sank into the ground. Tony flew to the nurse and crouched down beside her, she reached up her hand to grasp Tony's, "T-take…her…keep her safe. "She said and blood spilled from her mouth. Her eyes were open and looking toward the alleyway, Tony quickly stood and moved into the alleyway. He listened closely "Come on Mia…where are you…" he whispered. "Tony…M-Mia is by the dumpster…according to your suit." Pepper said her voice cracking a bit. Tony quickly walked over to the dumpster to see a baby girl lying on the ground.

"Hey Mia…hey sweetheart." Tony cooed opening his faceplate. The baby giggled and reached her hands up towards him. Tony smiled and picked up the small child, "Pep, I'm on my way back to the armory…" he said walking back to the street. "Ok! Hurry!" Pepper said. The sound of helicopters made Tony look up at the sky, "Shi-oot." He said quickly correcting himself. He went back into the alley and propped the baby up against the dumpster and dearmored. Tony picked Mia up again bouncing her in place as he pulled out his cell phone, "Pep…I'm going to be late…the media showed up…and I may as well go to the store." He said now walking out of the alleyway holding the baby with one arm.

One hour later:

Pepper paced back in forth across the armory. Her back was turned when the armory door hissed open; she whipped around to see Tony holding five heavy bags and a baby. "Oh…here let me help!" she said running over to him to take the baby. Tony sighed in relief when the baby was taken from his aching arm "thanks Pep…" he said putting the bags down. He looked back up and he couldn't help but smile, Pepper had Mia so she was facing her. Both girls had smiles on their faces, "Hey…Mia…you're such a pretty girl!" Pepper said in a high voice. Tony chuckled and walked over to them, he kissed Pepper on the cheek "you would make an awesome mom someday." He said quietly. The redhead turned her head towards him "really?" she asked her eyes lighting up. Tony smiled and nodded, he gave Pepper one more kiss before going over to the large computer.

"Watcha looking for?" Pepper asked whispering after she put Mia down for a nap. "I'm looking for Mia's parents…" Tony whispered back, Pepper frowned "any luck?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist. "According to the clinics records…Mia was dropped off at their doorstep only a couple of weeks old." Tony murmured turning to face his girlfriend; Pepper frowned and shook her head burying it in his chest. "How could someone do that to their child?" she asked her voice muffled. "I don't know Pep...some people just don't know what they have or they couldn't take care of her." Tony said sadly, he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "Can you stay tonight?" he asked suddenly, Pepper shook her head and pulled away from him. "No…my dad leaves for a mission tomorrow…and we wants me home." She said frowning, "do you think if you told him what's going on…" Tony tried and Pepper was shaking her head the entire time.

Tony sighed and looked at the baby "I don't know what to do…" he said panicky, Pepper laughed and hugged him again. "It's easy! Just make sure she's fed and changed. Also make sure she doesn't get into anything, and that she sleeps." She said easily as she pulled away. Tony leaned against the computer and watched as Pepper walked over to a now awake Mia, Pepper picked up the giggling little girl with a smile. She brought her over to Tony, "Hey Mia…" Tony said as Pepper handed the baby over. Mia giggled and set her head down on Tony's shoulder, "Aww! That's way too cute to not take a picture!" Pepper said pulling out her phone. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled at the little girl in his arms.

When Pepper left to go home and the baby was all fed Tony held Mia with one arm bouncing her on his hip. "Alright Mia…let's see who your parents are…" he said bringing up security video from 6 months ago. On the video a woman quickly walked up to the clinic holding a bundle in her arms, Tony turned on the sound but made sure it wasn't too loud. "I'm so sorry angel…but I won't let them hurt you." the woman said as she placed the bundle on the steps and rang the bell then ran away. Tony looked down at Mia and was surprised to find her head resting on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth; He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was past midnight. Sighing Tony slowly made his way to an old couch that was in the corner of the room, he gently moved Mia so she was resting on his chest. Tony moved slowly so he was lying the couch with one arm behind his head, he placed his other arm over the baby to make she didn't fall. "Night…kiddo…" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

The next day Pepper walked into the armory to find Tony and Mia snoozing on the couch. She grinned and pulled out her cell phone to take a picture. A baby's sigh made Pepper look up from her phone, she grinned "Hey sweetie…you sleep well?" she asked taking her out of Tony's arms. The baby giggled and started playing with the redhead's hair; Pepper sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Looks like someone needs to be changed…" she said bring the baby over to Tony's work table.

Tony felt no weight on his stomach which terrified him. He flipped off the couch and looked around the armory only to see Pepper feeding Mia in the control chair, his heart slowed down to its regular pace and he walked over to the two girls. "Hey Pep…" he greeted and kissed her on the head. Pepper smiled and looked up at him "hiya…" she said taking the empty baby bottle away from the baby. "Your dad called me earlier…he told me to tell you not to be late to some meeting you promised to go to…" she said suddenly remembering. Tony's eyes widened and he ran towards the back room.

Tony walked out of the back room fiddling with a tie. Pepper chuckled and walked up to him to fix it, "Where's Mia?" Tony asked looking around. Pepper nodded her head toward the floor; Mia was caged in by an Iron Man shield. Tony laughed "Well…I got to get going…come to Stark later…" he said kissing Pepper before running out the door.

Tony ran through the meeting room door to see everyone just barely sitting down. "Tony! Right on time!" Howard said smiling; Tony smiled back and sat down. "By the way…much better with the tie this time Tony..." Howard said whispering. "Thanks." Tony whispered back. "Pepper?" Howard asked smiling, Tony laughed and nodded.

IMAAIMAAIMAA

"Alright everyone that concludes this meeting." One of the board member's said standing up, Tony stretched as he stood up. He walked over to the window and saw Pepper's blazing red hair; Tony smiled when he saw the stroller she was pushing. Howard walked up next to him and saw what he saw "Pepper babysitting?" he asked. Tony smiled "Ya...something like that…Iron Man stuff. For some reason Ghost wants that baby. Whatever that reason is I know it's not good." He said not taking his eyes off of the redhead. Howard nodded understanding.

Tony frowned and squinted at the ground near Pepper. It was suddenly like water; he gasped and pounded on the glass. "Pepper!" Tony shouted just as the redhead was hit in the back of the head by Ghost's gun. Tony sprinted out of the room and to the elevators.

Ghost put his gun away and walked over to the stroller. He picked up a crying, screaming Mia, "Shut up kid…" he said and disappeared melting into the concrete. Tony ran out of Stark International and over to where Pepper was lying unconscious. He knelt by her and pulled her onto his lap. "Pep…come on love…wake up…" he said whispering in her hair. Pepper groaned and opened her eyes; "Ow…" she muttered looking around. Tony chuckled and held her tightly to him, Pepper gasped "T-tony! Not breathing!" she said. Tony loosened his grip, "Sorry…I think I got that from you…" he said smiling. He got up and helped Pepper to her feet.

"Mia's gone…" Pepper said absolutely terrified for the young child. Tony growled "Ghost took her." He took the redhead's hand and brought her inside. Howard met them at the door and gasped when he saw the blood in Pepper's hair, "Pepper are you alright?" he asked concerned. Pepper gave Howard a small smile and nodded "Ya I'm fine…" she said. Tony put on his backpack and hit the center button, mettle formed over his body in an instant. "What are you going to do?" Pepper asked worriedly, Tony turned to face her and opened his faceplate. "I'm going to go get Mia back." He said and quickly kissed Pepper on the lips and flew into the sky.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

"Computer! Scan for Ghost!" Tony said shouting the command. [Scanning] the computer said lazily, Tony began to grow impatient when the computer chirped [Ghost. Location: Shipyard] Tony sped towards the site and landed with a thud.

Ghost held a black bag that seemed to be crying. "Ghost!" he shouted moving towards him. Ghost held the bag high off of the ground making Iron Man stop in his tracks. A black van rounded the corner and didn't stop; it raced past Ghost and around the next corner. "You know kid you're really starting to piss me off. You made my bonus drive off! But no matter! I'll still get paid either way." Ghost said and pulled out a new type of gun. "What-"Tony began but Ghost shot him and everything went black.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony groaned and opened his eyes; he looked around and saw that he was handcuffed to a pole in a truck. On the far end of the truck was his armor. Panic began to course through him "Oh look who's awake!" Ghost said faking a happy tone. He held Mia which made Tony very angry. "You see Tony…this is a refrigerated truck…I know you'll be able to last a while…but our little friend here...might not." Ghost said placing Mia in the truck and turning on the cold. Tony's eyes widened "Ghost! You can't! She's just a baby! She has done nothing to you!" he yelled trying to free himself. Ghost laughed and started to close the door. "No! NOO!" Tony screamed as the truck door slid shut.

Tony thrashed around trying to loosen the pole with little success. Mia began to cry because of the cold, "Shhhh Mia…hold on kiddo…" Tony said trying to sound calm and reassuring. He stopped and thought for a moment when an idea hit him. "Extremis!" he said loudly making Mia cry even more, Tony winced and tried his best to focus.

His armor moved a little but not much. He was so cold; Tony looked over and saw that Mia wasn't crying anymore. He looked back at his armor again and closed his eyes tight, the scraping of mettle made him more confident. The armor slowly made its way towards Tony, "Come on…" he said desperately. The gauntlet whirled over to him and attached to his arm. Tony got to his feet and yanked the pole right off the wall. The handcuffs broke off his wrists and he crawled over to Mia. He placed his body over her and shot the door right off the truck.

Tony picked up Mia and got out of the back of the truck. He ran to a nearby car and opened the door. He put Mia on the seat beside him and started to hotwire the car. He sparked two wires together and the car started and the engine purred. Tony turned the heat up to full blast and took Mia in his arms. "Come sweetheart…cry….giggle…do something!" he begged as he warmed the little girls arms and legs. Mia gurgled and whimpered; Tony sighed in relief and kissed the baby on the top of the head.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper paced back and forth across Howards office. Howard watched from his desk as Pepper made a hole in the carpet figuratively speaking of course. "Pepper! Calm down! I'm sure he's just fine!" he said trying to calm down the redhead. Pepper shook her head "he would have called me…to tell me he's alright. He hasn't called!" she said panicky. "Ya…sorry about that Pep…" a voice said behind her. Pepper whirled around with an angry expression on her face, Tony held up Mia so Pepper wouldn't hurt him. Pepper's eyes softened at the sight of the baby, "Hey Mia…" she cooed and took the baby and sat down on the couch. Tony sighed in relief and gingerly sat down next to her. Howard chuckled and looked at the two teens with interest, "You know we have to bring her to a foster home…" Tony said to his girlfriend. Pepper sighed and nodded, "Child services is already waiting…" she said sadly. Tony tilted his head confused, Howard stood up "they showed up about an hour ago." He said and called for Trish to bring them in.

The office door opened and two very official people came walking in behind the secretary. "Mr. Stark. Miss Potts. Thank you so much for taking care of Mia for us." A woman said kindly. Tony stood up and shook the woman's hand. Another woman looked at Pepper expectantly. The redhead sighed, stood up and gently hugged Mia and kissed her on the forehead before handing her over to Tony.

Tony held Mia close to him for a moment before handing her over to the woman from child services. "I'm going to miss her." Pepper said sadly a tear rolling down her cheek. Tony pulled Pepper close to him and held her tight. "I will too Pep. But just think that she's going to a happy home and live with people who love and care for her." He said looking into her eyes. Pepper gave him a small smile and she nodded. Howard followed Trish out of his office to avoid anything awkward.

Pepper and Tony there for a long time just holding each other. Pepper pulled away to look in Tony's eyes, "I love you." she said simply. Tony smiled and brought his head down to hers, "I love you too." He whispered against her lips before kissing her full on.

**(A/N UGH! Crappy ending sorry! Oh and this is like the longest oneshot I have ever written! Please review!)**


End file.
